Polymer-based fibers are attractive platforms to perform functions in a variety of field applications. (Kumbar, S. G., et al., J Nanosci and Nanotech 2006, 6, (9-10), 2591-2607; Woolfson, D. N., et al., Curr Opin in Chem Biol 2006, 10, (6), 559567; Steinbacher, J. L., et al., J Polymer Sci 2006, 44, (22), 6505-6533; Ji, F. L., et al., Smart Materials & Structures 2006, 15, (6), 1547-1554; Pavon-Djavid, G., et al., Biomacromolec 2007, 8, (11), 3317-3325.) Standard methods are available for the hierarchical assembly of individual fibers into controllable patterns, e.g. fabrics. As hair-like materials, fibers can be spun into filaments, thread or rope, which can then be woven into fabrics. Fibers can also be flattened into sheets, as in creation of paper or felt.
Standard methods for the assembly of fibers into controllable patterns may be used to assemble individual fibers of varying lengths, generating one-dimensional yarns and ropes, two-dimensional fabrics, and even three-dimensional structures (Pavlov, M. P., et al., Macromolec Biosci 2004, 4, (8), 776-784; Ding, B., et al., Nanotechnol 2006, 17, (15), 3685-3691.). Such patterns are useful as scaffolds, substrates, templates, platforms and the like for the assembly of other polymer and inorganic materials. With or without other materials, the patterns are useful in a variety of applications including various analysis, detection, separation and/or purification methods.
Fibers may be derived from natural materials or may be entirely man-made. The materials utilized for fibers vary widely and the choice of material for fibers depends on the intended use of the fibers. Various characteristics of the fibers may be characteristics natural to the fiber material or the fibers may be “functionalized” to possess a desired characteristic.
Functionalization of fibers can be utilized to impart various characteristics upon fibers. The most familiar type of functionalization is dying to impart color to a fiber—then, different colored fibers can be woven to generate fabrics with a nearly infinite combination of colors and patterns. FIG. 2 provides a general scheme of functionalization of individual fibers or fiber assemblies to extend their capabilities. Current development and/or use of functionalized fibers relates to properties such as stain resistance (Hegemann, D., Adv Engin Mat 2005, 7, (5), 401-404.), antimicrobial properties (Lim, S. H., et al., J Macromolec Sci 2003, C43, (2), 223-269; Duran, N., et al., J Biomed Nanotech 2007, 3, (2), 203208; Bang, E. S., et al., J Appl Polymer Sci 2007, 106, (2), 938-943.), catalytic activities (Xu, L., et al., J Catalysis 2000, 195, (2), 394-405.), electronic capabilities (Marculescu, D., et al., Electronic textiles: A platform for pervasive computing. Proceedings of the IEEE 2003, 91, (12), 1995-2018.), odor resistance, UV resistance, resistance to absorption of oil or water, and resistance to static electricity, as well as many other such properties.
Chitosan is a natural, linear polyaminosaccharide derived from the shells of crustaceans such as crabs, lobster, shrimp, and the like. It is also found in many insects (especially those with exoskeletons), various mushrooms and fungi. It has a chemical structure similar to that of cellulose. Chitosan is known to be biodegradable, biocompatible, bioabsorbable and non-toxic with a strong antibacterial effect. It is utilized in fibers used in a variety of textiles, and has use in medical, health, pharmacological, and industrial applications.
There remains a need in the art for fibers that are functionalized to impart distinct biological activities to the individual fibers for use in analytical processes, such as immunoanalysis, multiplexed analysis and other analyses involving antigen capture. The present invention satisfies this need and provides additional advantages.